Air compressors are used in multiple applications on standard commercial aircraft. One such application is providing pressurized air to a passenger cabin, or other pressurized compartment of the aircraft. Air compressors performing this function are typically referred to as “cabin air compressors”.
In some aircraft applications it is desirable for the volume of air passing through the cabin air compressor to be controlled. In one method of implementing this control, the cabin air compressor includes multiple rotatable vanes that increase or decrease the size of the opening in a gas flow passage connecting a gas inlet of the compressor to the gas outlet of the compressor.